Snake
by Gale's-mine-ONLY
Summary: Once a Capitol citizen, Snake is part of a plan to overthrow the Districts. But she is sent to the Disticts and grows on them. Instead of killing the Mockingjay, she wants to help her.


The Plan

Never before have my eyes grown hazy with confusion and anxiety, never have I had the pleas ure of sneaking away from my parents' welcoming arms, never before have I seen so many infuriated Capitol citizens. Then again, never had we the need to rebel.

My mind races as the crowd breaks into rounds of cheering; everyone's attention is directed to me as Charm takes her seat. And I take the stage. My face isn't red anymore, and my palms have long since grown dry from nervous sweat, now I am nothing but determined. The applause is diminished as I take the microphone and center myself before everyone, my game face washing over. "The Capitol is going to take power, once again!" I scream. Raising the microphone high into the air, I close my eyes and feel the sounds of agreeing citizens drowning out every thought that runs through my head.

"Losing our control was just the beginning of a new era! This time, _they_ will pay! And no one, no one, will challenge us!" I continue, watching everyone jump out of their seats in a frenzy of excitement. I believe what I tell them, with every fiber in my being, I know that we will take back our control. And they will pay, they will suffer, and they will never think of anything else. Maybe I'm over exaggerating, but no one here is aiming too low.

I'm not in charge of the rebellion, I'm not even the second man or anything, I'm just the favorite. But I'm more of a general, known by all, with curly golden hair and bright eyes. They call me Snake; it became my Capitol name once the rebellion came underway. That and the scaly pale tone of my green skin add to the whole effect, but I've been called that my whole life. That was just the name they knew me for, the one I chose them to call me. I think of my parents, and my siblings. They have no clue of my whereabouts; they still believe I'm in bed. Farrah would never expect me to do something like this, and Jase would slit my throat if he ever found out. My mom wouldn't mind as much as my dad, he follows the rules too much, he is set on keeping us all alive. But it's hard when the explosion at Snow's mansion months ago took away part of his memory, and Farrah lost her sight. But so many people lost more than that; they lost their lives and family during the explosion.

The crowd begins to chant my name, "Snake! Snake!". And I can't help but smile, but it kills me. This is no funny business. This is the difference between power and death.

"Now," I pause, waiting for everyone to calm down. "In order to gain back what we deserve, we must strike harder than ever before! And that means, _killing the Mockingjay_!" Immediate response finds me. I shoot my arms up, admiring the screaming praise that follows. I can't even think straight, there is so much noise, my own thoughts jumble together with high pitched screams and wails.

There was only one place that President Paylor couldn't catch us in, and that was in a secret set of chambers and tunnels below ground. No one even knew about this until the Mockingjay's survival, her handing the presidency over to Paylor. When she announced everything to everyone about the Districts and their glorious victory, that's when these were discovered by the official people of the Capitol. And once they found out, they went under and we have been meeting ever other night since, sneaking out to form our plan to take back power over Panem. I'm about to speak when a siren blares out, a grin stretches across my face as about two dozen people come running in screaming. This is our cue.

I find the pair of pistols strapped under my jacket, raising them into the air; I fire one and watch Charm join me once again on stage. Charm's straight red hair and soft pink lipstick almost glowing in the light from up above, rays of light coming from lights in every corner. Her face bearing only the anxiety that's blowing everyone away, this is our moment to shine. "Everyone, listen up! You know what to do! Positions!"

"Stick to the plan! Nothing else! And remember, the Capitol could never do it without each and every one of you," Charm says. Everyone seems to recognize this, and then there are almost six thousand colorful citizens hurrying around, finding their positions.

Everything begins to clear out, Charm and I move into a special room aside from the main meeting hall, and we bump into about a dozen others getting ready for what comes next. I take a breath. What happens now is all in our hands, us twelve who were appointed to lead everyone back to victory, back to the top. Now if everything happens accordingly, within two months we will be living a pampered life again. No matter what the costs, we must keep going.

"Are you okay?" Someone asks me. I nod briskly and move through a secondary hallway and then into a smaller room, the sirens still blaring. Streaks of paint and warning signs tacked to the walls hide the ugly crumbling brick beneath, but it's not much more reassuring. Still, this is a miracle we were never caught until intended to in this foul place. "Is everyone ready?"

Applause.

"If things work out right, you can find us in the Districts. And you should be able to remember everything else," Charm whispers. We all nod quickly, moving along as the sirens grow louder and louder. And then gunfire starts.

We move out, both pistols still clenched in my hands. With gritted teeth we all separate, Charm and I move through into the meeting room. And I see the officers, hundreds of armed men in grey camouflage and slick black boots, running around and shooting at random. I take a breath, readying myself to pull the trigger as Charm sneaks off to the launch room. I duck back behind the wall, waiting for someone to go near her. If all works well, she'll make it to the launch room with three others and I'll be heading to the Districts with the other eight in charge. And hopefully we'll be spread out far enough to send several hovercrafts at once, that way distracting everyone enough to get us out in safety, and with the Mockingjay.

I watch hesitantly as Charm crosses quickly, the gunfire ringing in my ears as terrified screams break out. They're finding the other Capitol citizens. But that is part of the plan, sacrifice is only the beginning. I close my eyes, trying to use a strategy that the Mockingjay had proclaimed to all of Panem in her final interview.

"_They took everything away from us, and away from me. There was no one to trust except ourselves, the Districts of Panem. The Capitol had too much power over us; suffering was the only thing we were given from doing manual labor all day every day. Well, no more. The only thing I could hang onto was my memory. And even that was limited. Every day I repeated the simplest things to myself, what I could remember. Nothing else seemed to help, because they did nothing for us. And what we will do to them is much greater than nothing. No, they will suffer far much greater pain than any ordinary District citizen. It's time for them to feel what it was like for us. Many died every day, even more in the rebellion, but it was worth it. They would strike and there was only one thing to do, strike back harder."_

There had only been one option, and that is to strike harder yet. The Districts believe that the Capitol is through with power, but there will be more power in their hands than before. Snow was weak; they all should've seen that. What the Capitol needs is Charm's leadership, with her no one will ever set foot in the Capitol without losing a limb or their life. Punishment must be harsh. And the Mockingjay's wish had been granted, the Capitol's citizens are tortured greatly. Blood soon began to cover the candy-colored streets of the Capitol, even the bright buildings are beginning to fade. Dyeing of the skin and hair is becoming limited; colors on each and individual body are growing pale. Soon, we will look as terrible and lifeless as the District people

"Snake!" I snap back to realization as my name is being lifted into the air. I think of the stage, being on there while people chanted my name, but this call isn't like that. My eyes dart around, looking for the source of the sound, but I find only frantic Capitol people and armed soldiers rushing around. Blood is spilling over onto the cold stone floor, screams filling the air. Doom is everywhere. "Snake!"

Then I find him, Cornelius. He was voted a leader of the rebellion, along with Charm. He's supposed to be coming to the Districts with six others, and I. He's part of the team, and I can't let him die too. I don't even think twice, I lunge forward onto the battlefield. I break into a run and slip, as warm blood splatters over my boots. With a gasp I look around, bodies are piled everywhere; both Capitol citizens and the soldiers. The salty smell is strong and I can't breathe without catching a mouthful, I feel lightheaded as the stench becomes thicker and thicker with each breath. I look around at the bodies, feeling deprived of their safety. Did I lead them all to their deaths? No, they knew the risks. But still, I am helpless and mortified of their fate. No one will know of their deaths, and I will be a part of that. Was our power worth it? How did Katniss Everdeen deal with this?

I stand shakily, aiming both pistols at Cornelius as I advance on him, crumpled and lying on the floor in the shadows of a giant tank. I don't even bother to question on what's in it. I see his thigh, blood soaking through his dampened clothes, I feel for him. He winces as I scoop him up; he's so terribly thin but still heavy. By the time I'm almost to the hiding spot, Charm has already arrived in the launch room. There she will be able to direct other Capitol citizens and send them into deep hiding, and then she will hope that us seven may be taken into custody peacefully. Which leaves four people and Charm in charge with the rest of the Capitol people, while the rest of us are out. I glance backward at the blood stains following Cornelius's beaten body. I silently wonder if he should be coming with us to the Districts in this condition, but it would be better that way. They won't be so harsh on him if he's wounded. Then I beg myself not to look back as more helpless wails arise, but I do. And I realize our plan might not work.

They're advancing and only half of us are here. I look down at Cornelius. "Are you sure about this?" I question.

"There isn't a better idea out there," he coughs. Wearily I look around; everyone is running towards the armed men except for us. Suddenly I begin to panic, what if I am killed? What if my family never finds out? What if everybody is exposed? But I must put every feeling aside, if we're going to make it through with this. We must head for the Districts.

I nod to Cornelius, making sure I see his nod back, and then I head for everyone gathered in front of the armed people. With Cornelius dragging behind. "We surrender! Please, everyone else is gone, and this place is rigged! Take us, and let them go! It's my fault, do whatever you want!" And on cue, everyone puts their arms above their heads. And I wait, blinking my green eyes occasionally. I help Cornelius stand and allow for him to lean against me while we raise our hands as well. The armed men have all stopped to stare at us, and I find it embarrassing. But soon, they will be embarrassed bound and in the process of being whipped. No mercy, for any of them. Especially the Mockingjay.

"Well?" A soldier asks.

"Take them to Paylor," another snarls. And I know that most would cower back in fear at those words, but my heart leaps for joy. Our plan might just work.


End file.
